Just 5 minutes
by Chlorin
Summary: Side story of 'Give me 5 minutes' and 'Give me another chance' Hanya tentang Shikamaru yang semakin hari semakin candu pada sang barbie Hanya tentang Ino yang rasanya tak lagi bisa hidup tanpa sang nara


Disclaimer: Ino dan Shikamaru bukan milikku, mereka milik Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

.

.

.

"Hanya 5 menit Shika. Apapun yang kulakukan atau kukatakan, tetaplah diam" pintanya lagi. Otak shikamaru tak menghasilkan satupun hipotesis tentang apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan 5 menit ke depan, maka sang nanas hanya menganggukkan kepala pertanda setuju

...

Gadis itu menatapnya dalam, tatapan yang belum pernah Ino berikan sebelumnya. Entah hanya perasaan shikamaru, wajah Ino sema

kin mendekat hingga Shikamaru dapat mencium wangi bunga dari tubuh Ino. Tanpa Shikamaru sadari, tubuh mereka semakin merapat dan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya terpisah beberapa centimeter membuat tubuh shikamaru menegang, ini posisi yang sangat bahaya. Hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan otak Ino tengah mengalungi leher Shikamaru, membuat shikamaru tanpa sadar juga menarik pinggang gadis itu merapat kepadanya. Dua kata yang dibisikkan sang gadis, cukup membuat tubuh shikamaru menegang dan jantungnya seakan akan melompat keluar.

"aku mencintaimu" shikamaru masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya, saat ia merasakan benda kenyal mengecup bibirnya, menempel di sana cukup lama, tanpa melakukan apapun lalu melepasnya. Wajah itu memerah, ekspresi wajah yang tak pernah dilihat shikamaru sebelumnya. Gadis itu baru akan beranjak dari ranjang sebelum tangan lain menarik dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang hingga mereka benar-benar berada dalam posisi super duper berbahaya

...

"Aku lebih lebih mencintaimu, Ino" Bisik Shikamaru lalu meraup bibir gadis dibawahnya. Shikamaru melumat pelan bibir Ino, menghisap bibir atas gadis itu hingga gadis itu melenguh dan juga membalas lumatan shikamaru. Keduanya masih saling melumat hingga shikamaru merasakan pukulan kecil di dadanya, pertanda bahwa gadis di bawahnya tengah kehabisan nafas. Shikamaru melepaskan bibirnya, lalu menatap Ino yang berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Mata shikamaru masih manatap wajah Ino, ini pertama kalinya Ia menatap Ino dengan jarak sedekat dan tentunya dengan posisi yang sangat intim. Oh bagaimana bisa Ia jatuh cinta pada gadis ini? Dan yang lebih gila lagi, bagimana bisa gadis secantik ini jatuh cinta padanya? Tanya shikamaru dalam hati. Tangannya membelai wajah Ino, mengusap pelan sebutir peluh yang muncul di dahi sang dewi. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia menciptakan makhluk sesempurna ini? Matanya, hidungnya bahkan bibirnya bagaimana bisa….

"Kupikir kau menyukai Temari?" pertanyaan gadis yang masih terkungkung di bawahnya, menghentikan pikiran shikamaru

"aku berbohong" jawab shikamaru, tangannya kini membelai rambut pirang Ino

"untuk apa kau berbohong? Kau ingin membuatku cemburu?" shikamaru tersenyum, melihat wajah kesal Ino yang dibuat-buat

"bukan…. Aku yang cemburu, aku melihat kau dan Sai berciuman jadi aku ke Suna untuk menenangkan diri" Ino terdiam, akuamarinnya tak berani menatap mata kelam shikamaru

"sejak kapan kau…"

"can I kiss you?" Ucapan Ino terpotong oleh suara serak shikamaru, Ino dapat merasakan nafas shikamaru yang sedikit memburu

"s-sure" detik selanjutnya Ino dapat merasakan mulut shikamaru melumatnya, menghisap bibir dengan keras. Ciuman ini berbeda dengan ciuman mereka beberapa menit yang lalu, ini lebih kasar, keras dan Liar, seakan-akan shikamaru ingin memakannya. Seharusnya Ino mendorongnya, seharusnya Ia tak membalas ciuman shikamaru dengan sama antusiasnya, tapi Ino tak memungkiri bahwa Ini ciuman ternikmat yang pernah Ia rasakan, maka kala shikamaru menjilati bibirnya, Ino tanpa ragu membuka mulutnya. Ino dapat merasakan lidah shikamaru di mulutnya, menjilatinya, membelit lidahnya hingga Ino kehabisan oksigen dan kembali memukul pelan dada Shikamaru.

Ino meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, dan kembali tubuhnya menegang saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menjilati telinganya, turun ke rahang dan berakhir di leher jenjang Ino.

"mhhhh…." Ino tak dapat menahan desahan saat shikamaru menggigit pelan leher dan kemudian menjilatnya. Shikamaru berhenti, demi mendengar suara desahan Ino. Ia menatap Ino sambil menyeringai

"apa?" Tanya Ino dengan nada kesal, Ia tak tahu kesal karena apa, apakah karena pria yang sedang menatapnya atau karena berhentinya sumber kenikmatan di lehernya.

"ayah dan Ibuku sedang pergi, jadi kau tak perlu menahan desahanmu" ucap shikamaru, lalu kembali melumat penuh bibir Ino, tangannya menyusup masuk ke kaos Ino mencari dua gunung sumber kenikmatan para pria.

"apha yhang khau laku ahhhhh" jerit Ino saat tangan shikamaru tak sengaja meremasnya payudaranya dengan keras

"maaf, aku belum terbiasa. Bisa kita singkirkan kaos ini" Ino menegang, Ia berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya dibantu shikamaru, tangannya dengan ragu melepaskan kaos yang membungkus tubuhnya. Shikamaru menelan ludah, menatap tubuh atas Ino yang hanya berbalut bra ungu.

"apa liat-liat?" ucap Ino kembali dengan nada kesal. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum

"kau sangat Indah" Mulut Ino kembali dibungkam oleh mulut shikamaru, tangan shikamaru meraba punggung Ino hingga Ia menemukan pengait bra dan segera melpaskan kain yang menghalangi kedua bukit kembar Ino. Dalam sekejap mata, shikamaru juga membuka kaosnya lalu langsung melumat mulut Ino sambil perlahan mendorong tubuh Ino hingga keduanya kembali saling menindih. Ino melenguh dalam ciumannya, demi merasakan dada talanjang Shikamaru menekan payudaranya. Bibir Shikamaru kembali mencium leher Ino, lalu turun hingga sampai di area payudara Ino.

"Ahhh..shikahhh" desah Ino saat lidah shikamaru menjilati area payudaranya sementara payudara yang lain diremasnya.

"Ahhhhh…Ohhhhhh…shihhh" Desahan Ino semakin menjadi saat mulut Shikamaru menghisap kedua putting payudara Ino secara bergantian. Bunyi 'plop' terdengar jelas saat mulut shikamaru melepaskan putting yang satu lalu kembali menghisap puting yang lain. Sementara tangan shikamaru sibuk melepaskan rok dan dalaman Ino.

"Ohhhhh…hhhhhhh" Tangan Ino tanpa sadar menekan kepala shikamaru ke payudaranya, kala merasakan satu jari shikamaru telah berada dalam tubuhnya

"Ohhhhh pelhaannn pelhaannn shikaahhhhhhh" desahan semakin keras saat shikamaru menambah jarinya dan menggerakkan keluar masuk pada vagina Ino yang sudah sangat basah.

"Ohhh…ahhhhh…ahhhhh…sfasther….shikahhhhh…"tusukan jari shikamaru dan hisapan pada dadanya semakin keras membuat Ino tak kuasa menahan desahannya dan desahan itu semakin keras kala Ino meresakan sesuatu akan keluar namun pada detik itu juga shikamaru menghentikan tusukannya.

"kenapa berhenti?" Ino kembali bersuara dengan nada yang benar-benar kesal. Shikamaru hanya menyeringai lalu membuka lebar paha Ino dan memosisikan bagian tubuhnya yang sudah sangat keras.

"Ahhh" ini bukan desahan melainkan erangan sakit Ino kala ia merasakan junior shikamaru masuk dan terus menusuk vaginanya.

"sakit shika" rintih Ino, namun shikamaru tetap mendorong keras junior hingga seluruhnya telah masuk. Shikamaru kembali mencium Ino dan salah satu tangan meremas pelan payudara Ino, sambil menggerakan bagian bawahnya dengan pelan.

"ahhhh" desahan Ino mulai terdengar, membuat shikamaru semakin bersemangat memaju mundurkan juniornya.

"Ohhhhhh….ahhhhhhh lebih dalamhhhhh" tusukan shikamaru semakin keras dan cepat, suara decitan ranjang dan suara becek bercampur dengan suara desahan Ino dan geraman shikamaru terdengar jelas dalam ruangan itu.

"Inooohhhhh"

"Shikahhhhhh" keduanyapun mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

…

"terimakasih Ino, itu tadi sangat nikmat" Ucap shikamaru sambil mengusap pelan rambut pirang Ino yang lepek karena keringat. Ino hanya tersenyum, dan menutup mata, masih mencari sisa kenikmatan yang dirasakannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

000

"Shika..." Sapa sebuah suara

"Shikamaru" suara itu kembali terdengar

"Nanas" nada suara itu semakin tinggi

...

"RUSA PEMALAS BANGUN BAKA" Teriakan membahana, sontak membuat pemuda yang dari tadi namanya disebut membuka mata. Sejenak netranya, menatap si penghasil suara yang berhasil mengganggu tidurnya.

"Mendokusei, Ino" Lirih sang pemuda dan kembali menutup mata.

"Kau ke sini bukan untuk tidur Shika" hardik Ino dengan nada kesal sambil menatap pria yang sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tamunya. Suara hujan yang deras dan guntur yang bersahut-sahutan menjadi alasan keberadaan shikamaru di rumahnya. Ayahnya sedang tidak ada sehingga shikamaru ditugaskan menjaga Ino yang ditinggal sendiri di rumahnya, tapi bukannya menjaga, pria itu hanya datang dan langsung masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya alias tidur.

Ini sudah memasuki dua minggu sejak keduanya pacaran atau sejak malam pertama mereka. Namun, Ino merasa tidak ada yang berubah, hubungan mereka masih seperti saat mereka berteman, hanya status yang membedakan. Shikamaru tidak pernah lagi mencium atau memeluknya setelah malam itu, bahkan Ino merasa bahwa pria itu terkesan menjaga jarak darinya. Ino teringat perbincangan para penggosip di sekolahnya 2 minggu lalu

Flashback On

"kau sudah dengar gosip terbaru tentang Ino senpai?" ucap salah satu dari mereka memulai, tangan Ino yang baru akan membuka pintu WC terhenti seketika, mendengar namanya disebut.

"gosip apa?" suara beberapa perempuan lain terdengar bersemangat

"Ino dan Shikamaru senpai katanya pacaran"

"kalian percaya gossip itu?" suara lain menginterupsi dengan nada mengejek

"tadinya aku tidak percaya, tapi anak kelas 2F katanya mendengar langsung dari Ino senpai saat berbicara dengan sakura senpai"

"Tunggu saja, mereka akan putus dalam dua minggu" tangan Ino mengepal demi mendengar suara yang masih dilontarkan dengan nada mengejek

"kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"kau lihat saja masa pacaran Ino senpai, hanya dengan Sai senpai yang lebih dari 1 bulan, setelah itu dengan menma senpai hanya 1 Bulan, lalu Kiba senpai 3 minggu dan sekarang shikamaru senpai….huh aku bertaruh, mereka akan putus setelah 2 minggu, lebih-lebih shikamaru senpai sangat tidak suka hal yang merepotkan" Ino semakin merapatkan kepala tangannya

"apa Ino senpai sebegitu merepotkan?"

"kalian tidak tahu alasan Ino senpai putus dengan para pacarnya, Ino senpai terlalu banyak menuntut, Ia juga terlalu pencemburu dan terlalu banyak mengatur. Pokoknya yang jadi pacar Ino senpai akan lelah dan mencari cara supaya mereka bisa putus" apa itu alasan mereka putus dengan Ino? Pikir Ino.

Otaknya mengingat masa-masa pacarannya dan jika diingat lagi, Ino tidak memungkiri bahwa yang didengarnya memang benar. Ino tumbuh sebagai anak tunggal dan tanpa Ibu sehingga semua tuntutan Ino selalu dipenuhi, seorang Ino tak pernah diperintah, ia hanya melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya dan sifat-sifat itu tanpa sadar Ino aplikasikan kepacar-pacarnya.

Flashback Off

Tanpa sadar pipi Ino telah basah, apa hubungannya dengan shikamaru juga akan berakhir secepat itu? Tanyanya dalam hati. Keheningan di sekitarnya membuat shikamaru yang sebenarnya tidak tidur membuka mata.

"Ino kau menangis?" ucap shikamaru demi mendapati wajah kekasihnya penuh air mata. Namun Ino hanya diam sambil mengusap, likuid bening yang terus membasahi pipinya.

"apa aku melakukan salah?" Ino menggeleng

"apa kau akan memutuskanku?" pertanyaan Ino selanjutnya, membuat kening shikamaru mengerut

"kenapa aku harus memutuskanmu?"

"jujur shika, kita pacaran tapi rasanya kau tidak menganggapku sebagai pacar, rasanya kau tidak mencintaiku, rasanya kau menjauhiku" ucap Ino diselingi dengan isakan kecil. Shikamaru terdiam, tak tahu bahwa tindakannya 2 minggu ini dirasakan Ino. Tapi apa yang harus Ia katakan?

"itu hanya perasaanmu" lirih shikamaru, hamper tak terdengar

"tidak Shika, kau diam artinya apa yang aku katakan benar" nada suara Ino meninggi dan air mata semakin membanjiri wajahnya. Lalu keduanya terdiam, hingga shikamaru menarik Ino yang terus menangis ke pelukannya, mengusap pelan punggung gadis itu

"aku mencintaimu Ino" bisik shikamaru, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

"aku menjauhimu karena alasan lain" ucap shikamaru selanjutnya, membuat Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang shikamaru

"apa alasanmu?" mata kelam shikamaru memandang ke arah lain, tak berani memandang akumarin Ino yang tak lagi berair.

"kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya" Ucap shikamaru pada akhirnya "benar, kau memang tidak mencintaiku" dan langsung direspon oleh Ino.

"mendokusei Ino, kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu" nada suara shikamaru sedikit meninggi "lalu apa? Kenapa kau menjauhiku huh?" nada suara Ino lebih tinggi lagi. Keduanya terdiam, yang terdengar hanya suara hujan yang semakin deras

"kau tahu setelah malam itu…." Shikamaru akhirnya bersuara walau sangat kecil, tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh Ino didekatnya, yang tidak Ino sadari, wajah kekasihnya yang sedikit memerah

"kau tahu aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, aku selalu mengingat malam itu, aku….." shikamaru menggantung ucapannya dan memandang Ino yang tanpak menunggu lanjutan jawabannya

"shikmpphhh" mulut Ino telah penuh dengan mulut shikamaru, Ino sedikit kaget tapi tak butuh waktu lama untuk membalas ciuman kekasihnya. Jika boleh jujur, Ino sangat merindukan ciuman shikamaru, Ino merindukan bagaimana pria itu melumat bibirnya, bagaimana lidah pria itu membelit lidahnya, dan bagaimana pria itu…

"ahhhhhh" Ino mendesah saat merasakan tangan shikamaru meremas payudaranya, sementara lidahnya sibuk memberi tanda pada lehernya.

"shikahhhh selesaikan dulu pembicaraan kita" akhirnya Ino dapat bersuara. Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Ino

"ini yang membuat aku menjaga jarak darimu Ino, aku tidak dapat menahannya" ucap shikamaru dengan suara serak yang Ino tandai sebagai suara shikamaru saat pria itu bergairah

"aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menciummu saat kau di dekatku" Ino tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir shikamaru "kau tidak perlu menahannya" bisik Ino, lalu shikamaru merasakan lidah Ino menjilati lehernya, membuatnya menutup mata merasakan nikmat.

"Ohhhhh shikkahhhh" kegiatan Ino terhenti, saat Ia merasakan pergerakan dua jari shikamaru dalam tubuhnya. Ino tak ingin kalah, tangannya menerobos masuk ke celana shikamaru dan mencari bagian yang sudah sangat keras.

"Inohhhh" shikamaru menggeram, dan pandangan tertuju pada juniornya yang tengah dipegang Ino.

"lepaskan jarimu Ino?" Shikamaru berucap dengan suara yang sudah sangat serak "kau tak suka?" ucap Ino dengan wajah kecewa. Shikamaru menarik nafas "biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan jari-jariku pada vaginamu" wajah Ino memerah mendengar ucapan shikamaru yang sangat vulgar, dengan pelan tangannya melepaskan junior shikamaru. Kemudian Ia merasakan jari-jari shikamaru bergerak cepat

"mhhhmhhhhh shikahhh fffhaasther" desah Ino, terlebih saat junior shikamaru yang keras menabrak perutnya. Melihat Ino yang belum klimaks, shikamaru mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan mengangkat Ino kepangkuannya lalu memosisikan juniornya ke vagina Ino.

"shikahh pelan-pelan" ucap Ino saat merasakan junior shikamaru memasukinya, setidaknya sakit yang Ia rasakan tidak seperti waktu pertama kali.

Keduanya masih terus bergerak, mencari kenikmatan. Pakaiannya keduanya masih tetap utuh hanya celana dalam Ino yang sedikit bergesar dan celana shikamaru yang terbuka pada bagian depannya. Jika lihat dari jauh, posisi keduanya tak lebih dari seorang kekasih yang memangku kekasihnya namun jika kau mendekat, kau akan mendengar suara desahan yang bahkan mengalahkan suara hujan di luar

"Ohhhhh terusssss shikahhhh…." Ino menutup mata sambil mendesah, tanganya mengalung di leher sang kekasih sementara tubuhnya bergerak naik turun dibantu shikamaru "Inohhh sedikit lagi" bisik shikamaru

"shikahhhhh…." Teriakan Ino menandai klimaks keduanya. Keduanya menutup mata sambil memeluk satu sama lain, menikmati kenikmatan yang mendera.

"shika"

"Hn"

"kau tak perlu menjauhiku, kau bisa memintanya ketika kau menginginkannya" sontak shikamaru melepas pelukannya dan memandang Ino

"kau serius?" Tanya shikamaru, Ino hanya menunduk malu sambil menggangguk.

"baiklah aku menginginkannya sekarang" tanpa membuang waktu, shikamaru mendorong tubuh Ino hingga berbaring disofa dan langsung membungkam mulutnya

"eh tapi kita baru saj- hmmppph" bagian tubuh mereka masih menyatu, hingga tak susah untuk shikamaru kembali menusuk vagina Ino dengan juniornya

"shikahhhh…"


End file.
